powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroshi Miyauchi
, Kamen Rider V3, Big One and Zubat.]] is a prolific toku actor, having appeared in three Super Sentai series (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger as Akira Shinmei (Aorenger), J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai as Sokichi Banba (Big One)--a role he would reprise 24 years later in the 25th anniversary teamup film Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and an additional 11 years later in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle--and Choriki Sentai Ohranger as Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura). In addition to his Sentai roles, Miyauchi also portrayed Shiro Kazami (also known as the title character of Kamen Rider V3) and Ken Hayakawa (also known as the title character of Kaiketsu Zubat, which he has stated is his favorite role). He also sung the OP theme song to the former and an insert song ("Horizon of Two Men") for the latter. Miyauchi would later return to the Kamen Rider franchise as Tōbei Tachibana in the 2005 film Kamen Rider The First. In episodes 31 & 39 of Toei and Marvel Comics Spider-Man, he played Detective Go Tachibana. In Metal Heroes, he played Space Sheriff Alan in episode 30. In 2011, Hiroshi Miyauchi reprised all four of his main roles in tokusatsu. In the Super Sentai 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, he reprised his role as Sokichi Banba (Big One), also providing minor voicework for AoRenger, and in the Kamen Rider Series 40th anniversary movie, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he voiced both Kamen Rider V3 and Zubat, the latter of which appeared as part of group of four other heroes created by Shotaro Ishinomori. During an interview with the Tokusatsu Network, Hiroshi said that the secret to Super Sentai's longevity as a franchise is that its messages about justice, teamwork, and people coming together to stand up and fight for what is right resonates with and is passed down to multiple generations. He also was somewhat aware of Power Rangers and said that its continued existence is an extension of that message. He stated when he first came to Hawaii and heard the native Hawaiians sing the opening theme to at a stage show, he was moved to tears. Hiroshi also said he is always very grateful and humbled to have fans who love him as a hero and role model from all over the world, though he regrets he does not speak or understand enough English to communicate better with English speaking fans. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_Z6pyLaE9c The Tokusatsu Network Interviews Hiroshi Miyauchi Roles in Super Sentai * Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (TV series, 1975-1977) - Akira Shinmei/Aorenger (regular) * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai (TV series, 1977) - Sokichi Banba/Big One (regular from #23 and onward) * JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Gorenger (movie, 1977) - Sokichi Banba/Big One, Akira Shinmei/Aorenger (voice only) * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (TV series, 1995-1996) - Chief of Staff Naoyuki Miura (regular) * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger (video, 1996) - Chief of Staff Naoyuki Miura * Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger (video, 1997) - Chief of Staff Naoyuki Miura * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai (video, 2001) - Sokichi Banba/Big One, Chief of Staff Naoyuki Miura, Akira Shinmei * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (movie, 2011) - Sokichi Banba/Big One, Akira Shinmei/Aorenger (voice only) External links *Hiroshi Miyauchi at Wikipedia *Hiroshi Miyauchi at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Hiroshi Miyauchi at the Metal Heroes Wiki References Miyauchi, Hiroshi Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Actors who appeared in Metal Heroes Category:Super Sentai Actors Who Have Played Multiple Rangers